Mati Lampu
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Kiseki no sedai lagi pada nignep di rumah Akashi, kebosanan melanda mereka semua...udah lagi bosen mati lampu lagi. gimana cara kiseki no sedai mengatasi hal tersebut?


**Mati Lampu.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Hari ini para kiseki no sedai sedang menginap di rumah Akashi untuk sekedar liburan.

"Ah aku bosan nih, gak seru." Kise mengeluh.

"Sebaiknya kita semua tidur, sudah jam 9 malam." Midorima berkata sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding besar di ruang tamu tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak aturan Midorima, emang ini rumahmu." Aomine masih belum mau tidur matanya masih terjaga.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Midorima sedang membaca novel yang di bawanya yang kebetulan adalah lucky item hari ini.

"Gak seru nih, main yuk bosen banget nih." Murasakibara sudah bosan setengah mati gak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Makanannya pun sudah habis, maunya sih mencari makanan di dapur, tapi dia tak tau letaknya di mana bisa-bisa bukannya nyari makanan malah dia yang tersesat dirumah Akashi.

Yang punya rumah, Akashi juga sudah merasa bosan tapi mau bagaimana lagi di rumah dia tidak diperbolehkan main ps atau mainan anak muda jaman sekarang. Malah rumahnya lebih mirip musium sejarah karena terlalu banyak patung-patung prajurit jepang pada jaman dulu di dalam rumahnya.

"Akashi _-kun_ bolehkah aku keluar untuk membeli _vanilla shake_?" Kuroko mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang hinggap di tubuhnya, mungkin dengan pergi ke maji burger bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidak bisa tetsuya, di rumahku siapa pun yang mau keluar dari rumahku diatas jam 8 tidak diperbolehkan keluar." Akashi menjelaskan tata tertib di rumahnya.

"Ini rumah atau asrama sih." Aomine bingung dengan rumah temannya yang satu ini.

Suasana sudah makin membosankan, bahkan Kise yang se dari tadi asyik mendengar lagu lewat ponselnya dengan menggunakan headshetnya pun sudah melepas headshet dari telinganya karena telinga sudah memanas.

"Ish tau begini tadi aku tak usah ikut aja." Ucap Kise.

"Jadi kau menyesal menginap dirumahku hah." Tanya Akashi dengan seram.

"Bukan gitu maksudnya kalau sekarang aku ada dirumahku pasti aku sedang membalas surat-surat dari para penggemarku." Kise mencari alasan supaya tak kena marah si surai merah ini.

 **Jtek.** Lampu rumah Akashi mati.

"Hoi Akashi kau gak bayar tagihan listrik bulanan ya." Aomine berkata kepada Akashi meskipun dia tak tau Akashi ada dimana.

"Enak aja, masa rumah besar kayak gini gak mampu bayar listrik." Ucapa Akashi dengan hawa kegelapan disekitarnya, tapi karena gelap jadi tidak kelihatan.

"Aku takut nih." Kuroko takut gelap.

"Jangan takut, akan kupanggil pelayanku untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Akashi pun memanggil pelayanannya.

"Kau gimana sih, ini gelap dia mana tau kita ada dimana." Akashi kalah pinter dengan Aomine.

"Tidak, aku ini absolute pasti dia tau dimana kita."

"Biar pun kau absolute ini mati lampu tau, kau pikir matanya itu bisa jadi senter." Aomine membalas lagi.

Akashi terdiam, ucapan Aomine memang ada betulnya sih.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita main tebak-tebakkan aja." Saran Kise.

"Gimana mainnya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Jadi nanti kita tebak siapa yang ada di sebelah kita dengan cara megang rambutnya." Jelas Kise.

"Yasudah." Mereka semua setuju.

"Ok mulai dari aku ya, ehm ini rambut Kurokocchi ya." Kise menerka-nerka.

"Iya itu aku." Jawab kuroko yang merasa rambutnya dipegang seseorang.

"Ok selanjutnya Kurokocchi."

"Ehm rambutnya lurus mungkin Midorima-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Benar."

"Lanjut Midorimacchi."

"Rambutnya panjang pasti Murasakibara." Midorima berkata yakin.

"Iya itu aku Mido-chin."

Sekarang giliran Murasakibara.

"Poninya pendek banget ini rambut siapa ya." Murasakibara menarik rambutnya agak kencang membuat sang punya rambut marah.

"Hei sakit tau kau nyari mati hah?!" Ternyata rambut Akashi.

"Maaf Aka-chin."

"Lanjut Akashi."

"Aku tak perlu menebak karena nama yang belum disebutkan adalah Daiki jadi pasti dia."

"Yang terakhir Aominecchi."

"Rambutnya panjang sepundak, pasti Murasakibara." Dia berkata yakin.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa ada yang memegang rambutku." Ucapan Murasakibara membuat yang lain menegang.

"Terus ini rambut siapa, eh rambutnya panjang banget." Aomine masih penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kise berkata.

Mereka mengerti maksud dari perkataaan Kise dan langsung berteriak.

"Huwaaaa! Jangan mendekat!" Teriakan mereka menggema keseluruh ruangan rumah Akashi.

 **Jtek.** Lampu kembali menyala.

Mereka semua masih berteriak tak sadar lampu sudah menyala karena mereka menutup mata masing-masing dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Maaf ini saya tuan muda." Ucap seseorang.

Mereka semua membuka mata perlahan-lahan dan melihat seorang _maid_ dengan rambut panjang sepundak.

"Jadi dari tadi kau di situ?" Tanya Akashi masih agak syok.

"Iya, sebenarnya tadi saya ngerasa ada yang megang rambut saya, tapi saya tak tau jadi saya memutuskan untuk diam." Jelas sang _maid._

"Kau ngapain disini?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

"Tadi tuan muda manggil saya kan, karena saya tidak tau dimana tuan jadi saya duduk dulu disini." Jelasnya sekali lagi.

Mereka semua bernapas lega.

Mereka malah menertawai kejadian barusan dan membuat suasana tidak lagi membosankan.

 **Naha bagaimana ceritanya... semoga kalian suka sama cerita saya^^**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya^^**


End file.
